Brother Dragon
by slpytlak
Summary: Jake Long has made the biggest mistake in his life and transfomred into a dragon by the spirits. Now, he must to go the mountain where they're located with another dragon, Spyro.
1. Great Spirits

**I'm going to put my other story on hold for a while, because here's a story that no one else has done before; the parody of Brother Bear! Enjoy!**

We now see someone using the sharp rocks to make fire, until the fire lit inside the cave, where all the pictures of animals. After the fire was lit, everybody is quiet as a 30-year-old man began to tell his story, "This was the story from long ago when the great Mammothmon still roam our land," the man began to paint a picture of a person, "It's the story of two brothers and me. When the three of us were young, we were taught that the world is full of magic," he shows them a painting of a mountain with the lines which appear to be lights, "The source of this magic, is the ever changing lights than dances across the sky."

We now see a woman by the name, Tsunade walked up to the mountain as the man continues, "The shaman woman from our village told us that these lights are the spirits of our ancestors and that they have power to make changes in our world," in the lights there are animals, magical creatures, Pokémon and Digimon roaming in the lights, "Small things become big," the blue lights circles around Tsunade as the a few snow turned into spring, "Winter becomes spring," Tsunade picked up the rock and held it as the rock began to float, "One thing always changes into another. But the greatest change I've ever saw was that of my brother; a boy who desperately wanted to be a man."

30 years ago, a 13-year-old boy with black hair with green strikes, black eyes, and wears red jacket, blue shorts, white socks, and black shoes ran away from something; he's Jake Long, "Get down!"

Two boys looked at him in confusion. The first boy is a well-built teenage boy about fourteen-years-old wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum. Standing next to him is a 15-year-old boy with brown hair, red sneakers, green pants, and a white hoody; he's Raimundo Pedrosa.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"Get down now!" Jake shouted when he's running from a stampede of Stantler. "Jake!" Ash shouted as he and Raimundo took cover behind the boat. Jake jumped between them as the herd of Stantler jumped over the boat; he kept having fun as Ash got him in the head by Stantler's hoof. They kept watching as the herd ran off. Jake kept smiling except Raimundo and Ash.

"Never try to milk a Stantler," said Jake, until Ash tackled him while Raimundo shook his head. Ash pinned Jake down as he prepares to spit. "No, no. Don't, don't. No. Come on, don't. No, no, no," Jake begged.

Raimundo grabbed the collar of Ash and Jake's shirt, "Hey, will you two knock it off?"

"That's all right, Raimundo," said Jake, "After today, he won't treat me like that anymore."

"Oh right…the big manhood ceremony," said Ash, "It doesn't matter what they spirits say. You will always be our baby brother."

"Oh yeah? Well, wait until I get my totem!" Jake snapped that he hates it when Ash calls him a baby brother.

"Baby brother," Ash teased as Jake began to get him, but Raimundo bonk their heads, "Hey, I said knock it off. The moment we get these fish the faster we're going to get to your ceremony. So let's all just try and get along for a few hours. Okay, Ash?"

"Whatever you say," said Ash.

"Okay Ja…" Raimundo noticed that he's gone as he saw him in his boat.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Jake asked. Ash struggled to get out of Raimundo's grip, until he lets go of Ash. Raimundo laughed as he got in his boat; they all began to row their own boats.

_**When the earth was young **_

_**And the air was sweet **_

_**And the mountains **_

_**Kissed the sky**_

_**And the great beyond **_

_**With its many paths **_

_**Man and nature**_

_**Lived side by side **_

_**In this wilderness**_

_**Of danger and beauty **_

_**Lived three brothers**_

The boys hopped from rock to rock. Jake jumped to the rock, until he began to fall, but Raimundo caught him in time.

_**Bonded by love **_

_**Their hearts full of joy **_

_**They ask now for guidance **_

_**Reaching out to the skies up above**_

Later, they began to slide their boats on the snow, having the time of their lives until they jumped in the water.

_**Great spirits of all who lived before **_

_**Take our hands and lead us **_

_**Fill our hearts and souls with all you know **_

At the fields, Tsunade walked and looks the beautiful view of the mountain.

_**Show us that in your eyes **_

_**We are all the same**_

_**Brothers to each other **_

_**In this world, we remain **_

_**Truly, brothers all the same **_

At the river, the boys began to catch some fish, until a Mammothmon ran pass them, forcing the boys to let go of the fish. They looked at it, until they saw Jake on its back, laughing. Raimundo smiled as Ash rolled his eyes, thinking that his brother is a show off. Jake crossed his arms, until he didn't realize that he got hit by the branch.

_**Give us wisdom to pass to each other **_

_**And give us strength so we understand**_

_**The things we do the choices we make**_

_**Give direction to all life's plans**_

_**To look at wonder **_

_**At all we've been given**_

The boys kept rowing their boats as a few Seadramon swam by. Jake splashed the water on Ash. Ash turned around and saw Jake pretending the he didn't do it, until the tail of Seadramon splashed him, forcing his boat to float underwater. Jake's eyes widen as Seadramon swam towards him. Jake panicked until Raimundo and Ash helped him

_**In a world **_

_**That's not always as it seems **_

_**Every corner we turn **_

_**Only leads to another **_

_**Only leads to another **_

_**A journey ends **_

_**A journey ends **_

_**But another begins **_

_**But another begins**_

At the village, the people are setting up for the ceremony as the boys walked towards their home, holding a bag full of fish

_**Ooh, great spirits of all who lived before **_

_**Ooh, great spirits of all who lived before **_

_**Take our hands and lead us, lead us**_

_**Fill our hearts and souls with all you know **_

_**You know, you know, show **_

_**Show us that in your eyes **_

_**That we are all the same **_

_**Brothers to each other **_

_**In this world, we remain **_

_**Truly brothers, all the same **_

"Hey, Jake is back," said Yang.

"Jake, are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?" Lilo asked.

Jake chuckled, dumping the fish on the basket, "It's not a rock; it'll be my totem. Yeah, I probably get like a saber tooth tiger for bravery or strengths or greatness. You know something that fits me."

"How about a Mammothmon for you fat head?" Ash joked, "Just make sure you get the basket tied up."

"Don't worry; no stupid dragon is going to get anywhere near the fish," said Jake.

"Just tie it up," said Ash, walking away.

"Just tie it up," Jake mocked.

"She's back! Hey everybody, Tsunade is back!" Naruto shouted as everyone cheered.

"Come on!" said Raimundo as he and Ash ran off. Jake tied the rope up and ran off. Suddenly, the rope began to untie, making the basket fell on the floor and spreading fish. Jake looked back, but he ignored that and ran off. At the rock, where the ceremony everyone began to celebrate as Tsunade began to walk, holding the torch.

_**Ooh, great spirits of all who lived before **_

_**Take our hands and lead us **_

_**Fill our hearts and souls with all you know **_

_**You know, you know, show **_

_**Show us that in your eyes **_

_**We are all the same **_

_**Brothers to each other**_

_**In this world, we remain**_

_**Truly brothers, all the same **_

_**Brothers, all the same **_

Tsunade threw the torch into the wood, forming fire as everyone cheered and bowed for the ceremony.

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter so please read and review.**


	2. Dragon Of Love

**Well, I haven't got much reviews in my new story which made me upset. Just enjoy this chapter! Oh, and for those who haven't seen the movie, check up on Youtube.**

Tsunade and the people bowed to the ceremony; she heard a sound of a little girl, Bubbles, calling her name, "Tsunade, Tsunade."

"Well, hello there sweetheart," Tsunade picked her up, "What a big girl you are. When each of us comes of age; the great spirits reveal to us a totem that guides us through our lives. Some of us use courage to guide, others patience and some of us beauty. Jake?" Jake ran up and sat in front of her. Tsunade painted the marks on his face, "You nervous?"

"Oh, excited," Jake replied.

"You should be; it's a good one," said Tsunade, "Jake, I have been to the mountain where the light touch the Earth and the great spirits have revealed to me your totem. To become a man, your actions must be guided by one thing," Tsunade picked up something in her hands, "Your totem is…" Jake grinned very excited hoping that this is the best totem; Tsunade opened the cloth, revealing a dragon totem, "…love."

Jake frowned, "What?"

"Yes, love," Tsunade placed the necklace with the dragon totem around his neck.

"The Dragon of Love?" Jake asked, looking at it; he looked at his brothers as Ash tries to hold his laugh.

"A love that connects and unites all living things," Tsunade explained.

"Who wants to trade?" Jake whispered to his brothers.

Tsunade grabbed his cheek, "There is no trading!" she bonked his head, "Jake, love is the most precious of totems. It reveals the unexpected ways. Let love guide your actions then one day, you'll be a man and will place you mark next to those of our ancestors."

Jake looked at the rock wall, where all the marks of all the ancestors. Tsunade hold up his hand as the people cheered, including Raimundo and Ash. Tsunade hugged Jake as he hugged back, but he's not too happy of his totem. Later on, he walked down the hill, still unhappy from the dragon totem, Tsunade gave him.

"There he is," said Ash as he gave Jake a noogie, "Come here lover boy."

Jake shoved him away, "Leave me alone!"

"Aw Jake, wait," said Ash as Jake rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Your totem, I think it's really great," said Ash.

"You do?" Jake asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and I made you something," said Ash getting something from his pocket.

"Really?" Jake asked until Ash threw him a flower crown.

"Now when you skip around loving everybody, you'll smell so sweet," Ash joked. Jake growled and shoved the crown on Ash.

"Well, isn't this nice. Instead of fighting, you're giving each other flowers," said Raimundo.

"Yeah, isn't it lovely?" Ash asked as the dropped the pedals on Jake's head, "He's so in touch with his totem already," Jake shoved him, getting mad.

"Hey dog-breath, go take care of the fish," Raimundo ordered.

"Sure," said Ash, "Jake loves me, he loves me not." Jake picked up the rock to throw, but Raimundo stopped him, "Jake…"

"Someday, I'm gonna just….he's just such a…" Jake is still angry.

Raimundo chuckled, "Hey bone-head, just because his totem is wisdom doesn't mean he's wise. I mean look at him," he and Jake watched Ash as he threw flowers. Suddenly a dog barked at him which made him back away.

"Hi Ash," the girls greeted.

"Oh, hi ladies," said Ash, until the dog bit him in the rear. Raimundo and Jake cringed when Ash screamed in pain; Ash won't be sitting for a while.

"I guess the spirits messed up on both of our totems," said Jake.

"You know, I felt the same way when Tsunade gave mine," said Raimundo.

"Get out of here," Jake chuckled.

"No really," Raimundo got out his totem, "I said 'the Gryphon of Guidance?' What does that mean? But no that I'm older, I know it's about being a leader and keeping an eye on you two," he gave Jake a noogie and this time Jake laughed.

Jake looked at his hand, "I just wanna get my hand print on that wall."

"Just be patient Jake," said Raimundo, "When you live by your totem, you will."

"Really?" Jake asked, smiling.

"Guarantee it," Raimundo answered as he and Jake shook hands.

"But come on, the Dragon of Love? I mean, a dragon doesn't love anyone," said Jake, "They don't think they don't feel…" as he and Raimundo walked, all the people gathered around, whispering. Raimundo and Jake stopped and saw the fish on the ground; they also saw dragon tracks, leading to the forest.

"They're thieves," Jake finished.

Ash glared at him, holding a rope, "You didn't tie it up, did you," Jake looked around, "You should have gotten the totem of pinhead!"

"Knock it off," said Raimundo, "We'll just make another basket."

"We? Oh no, it took me weeks to make that basket," said Ash, "You get lover-boy to do it; the one who's messing things up all the time! Typical Jake!"

Jake got so mad, he shoved his aside, holding the spear, "Alright, I'll go get your basket!"

"Jake wait," said Raimundo, but Jake walked off. Raimundo stared at Ash with his arms crossed. "What?" Ash asked, as Raimundo shook his head.

At the forest, Jake climbed up the rock and spotted the basket, ripped apart. Jake got frustrated that dragons always wreck everything. As he walked back home, he heard a growl o a dragon. Jake turned around and saw a black dragon with purple stomach; she's Maleficent. Maleficent walked, sniffing at something. Jake threw the piece at Maleficent, but the piece hit the rock, that got the dragon's attention. Jake threw a rock at Maleficent's head and that got her mad; she roared.

"Jake!" Raimundo called, finding Jake back at the rocks, "Where did he go?"

"If we're lucky, far away," Ash joked as Raimundo groaned. Suddenly, they heard Jake's scream as they saw him, falling on the rock.

"Jake!" Raimundo yelled as he and Ash climbed up the rocks. Jake pressed his back against the wall, looking down. Raimundo found him up top, "Jake!"

"Raimundo no, you gotta get out of here!" Jake yelled.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"The dragon behind you!" Jake yelled. Raimundo turned around and saw Maleficent, roaring. Raimundo stared at her in horror that he can't even move. Maleficent roared until she got hit by a rock.

"Hey dragon!" Ash yelled, throwing at her, "Come on, over here!" Maleficent walked towards him while Jake climbed up to the top. Raimundo helped him up and he and Jake ran to help Ash. Maleficent roared and slashed her claws on Ash. Ash fell on the ground, but without warning, the ice cracked and Ash fall, but his spear saved him.

"Ash!" Jake yelled while Raimundo distracted Maleficent. Jake grabbed Ash's hand in the nick of time and did his best to help him up. Meanwhile, Raimundo kept fighting Maleficent, but he saw Ash and Jake having trouble. Suddenly, Maleficent hits him by her claws and began to walk towards her next two victims. Raimundo panted from his injury as he watched that his brothers are in trouble. Jake saw Maleficent getting closer; he continued helping Ash up. Raimundo saw the crack which it leads to the dragon. Raimundo picked up his spear and slammed the pointer on the crack. Suddenly, the part of the ice began to break as Maleficent looked in horror.

Jake helped Ash as saw Raimundo, "Raimundo…Raimundo!"

Raimundo looked at his brothers one last time until the cliff began to crumble. Maleficent ran as fast to get out of there, but it was too late, cliff crumbles as Maleficent roared, falling to her death. The large rocks fell into the water as Ash and Jake watched, hoping that Raimundo survived. Suddenly, Maleficent broke into the surface walked back into the forest. Jake panicked, "Come on!"

Later, they climbed down to the ground and began to look for Raimundo, searching the water. "Raimundo!" Jake called.

"Raimundo!" Ash shouted as Jake found the half of the spear. They began to search for Raimundo, hoping if he survived like Maleficent.

"Jake!" Ash called. Jake turned around and saw something floating; he ran towards it and saw medallion. Jake gasped in horror, "No…" he began to search for Raimundo. Ash picked up the medallion; he looked down that Raimundo didn't survive the fall. Raimundo sacrificed his life to save Ash and Jake and now, he's gone.

**Oh no, Raimundo is gone! I think I'm going to cry since he's lost! Just review, please!**


	3. Transformation

**Well, this chapter is where Jake made the biggest mistake; you'll see why. And during the song, I'll only add English language because I won't understand Native language.**

That night, every gathered at the same place, holding torches for Raimundo's funeral, even Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Jack Spicer are there. Jake and Ash approach towards; holding the medallion and his totem. Tsunade wrapped the cloth around the medallion and placed his totem in the cloth. She then, placed them on the rock for Raimundo's grave. Later, Ash and Jake stood in front of the huge fire as Tsunade waved her arms as the fire grew. The sparks floated towards the lights. Jake watched with a stern look and walked off to do something what he needs to do. Ash stood there, very sad that Raimundo is lost. By the village, Jake packed up his things to get ready to avenge Raimundo and that's by killing Maleficent. Back at the fireplace, Ash stood there, still sad of what happen.

Jake walked up behind him, "You ready?"

Ash turned around, "For what?"

"We're going after the dragon," Jake threw the spear.

Ash caught it, but sighed, "I know what you feeling, but killing that dragon is wrong," Ash threw his spear aside.

"Wrong? Our brother is dead and it's because of that monster!" Jake snapped.

"I don't blame the dragon, Jake!" Ash snapped back.

Jake backed away and glared at him, "I see…"

"Killing that dragon won't make you a man," said Ash grabbing Jake's spear.

Jake shoved him away, "Oh, now you're trying to be wise!"

"I'm trying to follow my totem! Why can't you do the same?" Ash asked.

"You really think love has anything to do of being a man?" Jake asked, "A man wouldn't just sit here doing nothing!"

"Jake!" Ash grabbed Jake's shoulder, "Don't upset the spirits."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Spirits…thanks for your wisdom!" Jake was about to leave, but he stood face to face at Tsunade, but she looks upset. Jake got out his totem and yanked the rope off; he threw near the fireplace not going to accept his totem. Jake walked off, leaving Tsunade sad; she picked up the dragon totem.

Ash sighed, "I've gotta stop him," Ash took the totem and ran off after Jake.

Tsunade looked up at the sky, "You left too soon Raimundo, your brothers need your guidance," she felt the wind as she looked at the lights, knowing that Raimundo will always guide his brothers even though his life ended, but his spirit lives on.

That day at the forest, Jake found the fresh dragon tracks near the river. Jake has already started the hunt to avenge Raimundo. And so, Jake ran from the forest to the river and into the woods. Jake spotted the black scale; he's getting close. Jake jumped and landed on the ground; he began to look around or hearing the sounds of Maleficent, but no sign of her. Just then, he found more dragon tracks, still fresh. Suddenly, he heard a snap which he took cover by the bushes. Jake began to walk slowly towards his target; he looked up and only saw Gazimon. Jake pointed his spear, scaring Gazimon away. He chuckled and sat down to rest and began to eat berries. Suddenly, he saw Maleficent looking around! Jake took cover quickly as she began to sniff, but she didn't see him. Jake began to take the spear slowly, but he's careful because Maleficent can smell him. Jake screamed and grabbed his spear to get her, but she's nowhere to be found.

Jake then spotted Maleficent, running and he began to chase her all the way to the mountains. Maleficent ran and ran until she came to a dead end. Jake came to a dead end, but Maleficent's gone, until he saw her running to the top. Jake smirked and began to climb up after her. As Maleficent made it to the top, she noticed that there's nowhere else to escape; she's trapped. Jake made it to the top as she saw him.

Meanwhile, Ash found the dragon tracks, but he also found foot tracks of Jake. Ash need to hurry before he loses another brother. Back at the mountain, Jake and Maleficent is going to fight as Jake ran holding out his spear. Maleficent grabbed it with her mouth as Jake held on; she threw it aside. Maleficent ran and pinned him down as Jake defends himself. Back with Ash, he spotted Jake who is in deep trouble.

"Jake…" Ash dash on to save Jake. At the fight, Jake went under Maleficent and ran to a tall rock. Maleficent roared and she began to break the rock. Jake spotted his spear and jumped over Maleficent. Maleficent ran towards him to kill him as Jake grabbed his spear and pointed in front of her. Without warning Maleficent's loud roar was heard as Ash spotted knowing that it's now quiet after he heard an echo. Back at top, Jake got out of Maleficent who is not moving. Jake stared at her, knowing that she's dead; he let out a yelled as Ash heard his yell.

Jake panted from all he's been to just to kill Maleficent. What he didn't know is that a few blue lights floated down towards him. Jake saw them in confusion of where they're coming from. Suddenly, he saw more light blue water coming down as Ash grabbed his spear and got out the way. Ash began to find a way to climb up as he saw the mountain covered by clouds and thunder roared. Jake slowly put his foot on the water, which it didn't hurt him. He walked slowly towards the waterfall.

_**Come with me, I'll take you now  
**_

_**To a place that you fear  
**_

_**For no reason why  
**_

_**Your heart has turned away from me  
**_

_**And I will make you understand**_

Just then, Jake pointed his spear close to the waterfall and suddenly everything began to shine, scaring Jake. In the light rays all the magical creatures, Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon and Digimon appeared, roaming in the rays.

_**Everything will become clear to you  
**_

_**When you see things through another's eyes  
**_

_**Everything will become clear to you  
**_

_**Whatever's meant for you, you will find**_

Jake watched in amaze as he saw Magikarp swimming through him; he then saw a pack of Mightyena running around him and back.

_**Come with me, I'll take you there  
**_

_**To a place where you'll see**_

Suddenly, Gryphonmon flew and landed in front of Jake; he changed back to a familiar person to Jake; Raimundo!

"Raimundo?" Jake asked. Raimundo looked at him with an upset look and looked at Maleficent, who began to disappear to join the others. Jake saw it and looked at Raimundo, but he disappeared. Without warning, Gryphonmon picked up Jake by his hands and carried him up high.

_**Everything you need to be the one **_

_**You need to be  
**_

_**And all of those things that you feared**_

Ash continued to climb up to the mountain as fast as he can. Back in the air, Gryphonmon disappeared with Jake still inside as the dragon's face appeared and the ray flew around Jake. The magic has transformed Jake into a muscled red dragon with yellow chest, same hair, blue claws and green spines from his head to tail; he let out a roar.

_**Will disappear from you in time**_

The magic floated Jake back down while Ash continued to climb. Jake landed on the ground and began to get up slowly.

_**Everything will become clear to you  
**_

_**When you see things through another's eyes  
**_

_**Everything will become clear to you  
**_

_**Whatever's meant for you, you will find**_

The lights disappeared and it began to rain. Ash finally made it up and what he saw is the red dragon getting up, but he also saw Jake's shoe!

"No…" Ash backed up that Jake's killed, but he didn't know that the red dragon is Jake. Jake turned around and saw Ash, but, his vision isn't cleared. Jake let out a roar and due to his lost balance, he fell from the top. He landed on the rock and into the flowing river. The strong river carried Jake as he smashed into another rock, causing him to knock out. The water carried him to land with him still unconscious.

Back up top, Ash picked up the cloth of Jake, very sad as he remembered back after the funeral, _"I don't blame the dragon, Jake!"_ Then he heard Jake's voice, _"A man wouldn't just sit here and do nothing!" _Ash got out Jake's totem, very sad. First Raimundo is gone, now Jake. Ash picked up the spear and tied the totem around for Jake's memory. Ash must finish his hunt to avenge Raimundo and Jake and he will not go home until the dragon's dead!

**Well, Jake's now a dragon and he must learn his lesson of what he has done.**


	4. Life As A Dragon

**Well, let's see how Jake's life began as a dragon.**

That day by the river, Jake groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision became clear as he saw Gryphonmon next to him, but he flew away. Jake began to look around until he saw Tsunade, holding a wet cloth and Shizune next to her.

"So Jake, you decided to join the living," Tsunade rubbed the wet cloth on Jake's head, "That's quite a bump you got there. That must have been one heck of a ride down those rapids." Jake began to gain focus, but he doesn't know that he's a dragon.

"Tsunade?" Jake asked as he got up, but he noticed what happen last night, "Tsunade, Shizune, you wouldn't believe; I was on top of this huge rock and all of a sudden…" Tsunade and Shizune listened, but all they heard is Jake's dragon language that they can't understand.

Tsunade hushed him, "Jake, I don't speak dragon."

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure this is Jake?" Shizune asked, "Because the last time I checked, he wasn't a…a…giant lizard!"

"Actually Shizune, Jake became a dragon, not a 'giant lizard', that's Curt Cooners you're talking about," Tsunade corrected. Jake got confused and checks his reflection; he gasped. Jake began to panic as he saw his scales, claws wing and a tail. Jake screams so loud that the whole land can hear. Aang and his friends are at the field when they heard Jake's scream.

"What the heck was that?" Mai asked, bored.

"Maybe it's a lion in pain," said Ty Lee.

"Actually, I think it's a dragon," Toph answered as everyone got confused. Meanwhile, Jake kept screaming in his dragon roar.

"Alright, settle down!" Tsunade yelled, "Jake!" Jake kept panicking.

"Lady Tsunade, this isn't gonna work," said Shizune.

"You're right," said Tsunade; she picked up the shoe and threw it at Jake, making him stop, "Jake, listen to me, Raimundo did this," she began to look at Jake's dragon body, "Strange…spirits don't make these kind of changes," she opened his mouth and examine his claw, "Raimundo must have something really big plan for you. You're going to get whole new prospected on things," she looked closely as Jake's eyes, "Wow, can you see black and white, or maybe color?" Jake glared at her, speaking in dragon language, but Tsunade poked his nose, "Hey listen to me, you got yourself into this mess."

"She's right. If you wanna change, take it up to your brother's spirit," Shizune explained; Jake looked up, but confused of where he will go.

Tsunade began to draw a picture of the mountain and lines, pretending to be spirits, "You'll find him on the mountain, where the lights touch the Earth. He'll help you make up what you done wrong."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," said Jake, until he saw Tsunade and Shizune gone, "Tsunade? Shizune? I didn't do anything wrong! I don't even know how to get there," as he can't find a way to where he must go, he heard an argument coming from behind the rock.

"Okay, which one of you stole my acorns?" the chipmunk, Pip asked.

"We don't know," Chip and Dale replied, with acorns in their mouths.

"They were here a second ago and now they're gone!" Pip snapped.

"Yeah, that could be weird," said Chip, while Jake saw them.

"So, you and Dale are telling me that you didn't eat them and you have no idea where they are?!" Pip yelled.

"Hey you, you just talked," said Jake.

Pip backed away, "Just back away real slow…"

"How did you do that?" Jake asked. That's when Chip and Dale spit out the acorns and they and Pip ran off, screaming for their lives. Jake got confused as he heard someone coming from the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Starly asked.

"Don't make me turn this formation around!" Staraptor snapped.

"Hey, wait up! I'm trying to find where the lights…" Jake groaned.

"What's he getting all worked up about?" Jake saw two green raccoons except one is wearing a fedora; the one who was asking is Shifty and next to him is his brother Lifty.

"I don't know Staraptor pooped on him," Lifty laughed.

"Uh oh, I think he's looking at us!" said Shifty, "Let's beat it, this way."

"No this way," said Lifty as they began to run around like crazy, that's until they bumped their heads on each other.

"Hey, you two!" Jake called.

Shifty gasped, "Head down, head down!" they took cover under the log.

"I think he seen us now what?" Lifty asked.

"Act like we're not here," Shifty replied.

"Okay, we're not here!" Lifty yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Shifty snapped.

"Well, you said…"

"Don't say anything!"

"Okay!"

"I said don't say anything!"

Jake saw them under the log, "Excuse me," Shifty and Lifty screamed backing away.

"Please don't eat us!" Shifty begged.

"You wouldn't like us, we don't taste good!" Lifty added.

"Yeah, eat small-brain over there," said Shifty pointing at Lifty.

Lifty glared at him, "Oh nice pinecone breath!"

"Bushy tail!"

"Fedora freak!"

"Stupid raccoon!" Lifty gasped of what Shifty said and looked sad, "Sorry.

"You went too far that time," said Lifty.

Jake shook his head, "Guys, I'm not eating anybody."

Shifty sighed in relief, "That's mighty descent of you."

"Yeah, my name's Lifty; this is my brother Shifty," Lifty introduced him and Shifty.

"How's is going dragon?" Shifty asked.

Jake groaned, "Don't call me that."

"Sorry…Mr. Dragon?" Shifty asked.

"No, I mean I'm not a dragon; I hate dragons!" said Jake.

"Well, you're one big beaver," Lifty joked.

"No kidding," said Shifty.

"Do either of you know where the light touch the Earth?" Jake asked.

"Uh…no, sorry dragon or beaver," Lifty replied.

"I'm not a beaver or a dragon," said Jake, "I'm a man."

"Excuse me?" Lifty asked as Shifty chuckled.

"I was transformed into a dragon, magically," Jake explained, "I was lifted into the sky by my brother."

"Uh huh…he's crazy," Shifty coughed.

"Bless you," said Lifty.

"No, I mean he's crazy," said Shifty.

"I am not crazy!" Jake yelled.

"Whoever said you were?" Shifty asked, "We understand."

"You do?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you see we're not really raccoons either," Shifty explained.

"We're not?" Lifty asked.

"No, we're like squirrels,"

"Oh yeah, he's actually a squirrel and I'm a pure-bread wolverine. Look at these teeth," Lifty growled.

Jake groaned, "Why am I talking to two dumb raccoons?"

"No, we're squirrels," said Shifty.

"Wolverines," Lifty added.

"I'll find it myself," Jake walked off.

"I wouldn't go that way," Lifty warned. Jake ignored the raccoon and walked off. Suddenly, he screamed when the rope caught his leg which the rope is tied by the tree. He screamed when he got hit on his head by the rock, the tree and the ground. Lifty and Shifty watched him, being bounced by the trap he's in.

"So, you thinking of it yet?" Shifty asked.

"No and it's driving me nuts, too," Lifty replied as he and Shifty walked off, leaving Jake stuck in his trap.

**Well, Jake's having a rough time. The next chapter is where he meets another little dragon.**


	5. Meet Spyro

**Now here's where Jake meets another dragon since and he'll run into trouble.**

Jake groaned since he's still stuck in the hanging trap. The rope is still on Jake's leg, while Jake looks around until he found a stick, very useful to get him free. Jake smiled and began to swing to get the stick, but what he's didn't know is that someone is watching him. Jake finally grabbed the stick, smiling.

"Hey, is the coast clear?" someone asked in the bushes.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Are there any hunters around?" someone asked.

"Uh…no," Jake replied. Suddenly, the creature, which appears to be a little dragon jumped out of the bushes smiling, "Good!" Jake screamed forcing him to let go of the stick and crashed into the tree. The little dragon has purple scales, yellow spines, chest and curvy horns, yellow wings and purple eyes; he's Spyro.

"How are you doing? Guess you didn't see the trap," said Spyro, "I saw it about a mile away; it must be pretty embarrassed, but don't worry…I won't tell anyone."

"What?" Jake asked.

"You need to get down, let me help," Spyro picked up the stick.

"No, wait, hold up!" Jake yelled, but he's been whacked by the stick a couple of times, "Stop it!"

Spyro stopped, "It's no use, the only way to get down is to chew your own foot off."

"I don't need to stupid dragon's help, I just need the stick," said Jake.

"Okay here," Spyro handed him the stick.

"No, I'll do it myself," said Jake, "Put it back where you found it," Spyro carried the stick by the rock, "To the left by the little rock."

"Here?" Spyro asked, placed the stick by the rock.

"Yes," Jake replied, annoyed.

"Okay," said Spyro as Jake began to swing to grab the stick, "Boy, that tree is strong. You know when I was little; I was really into climbing trees all kinds of trees…" Spyro kept telling Jake stories, but he didn't listen because he's trying to get the stick. That evening, Jake kept failing to get the stick while Spyro continues talking. Spyro watched Jake, trying to get it until Spyro pushed the stick towards Jake.

Jake got the stick, "See, is all about using your head," Jake used the stick on the branch, but without warning the stick snapped, making him fall in hit the head by the ground; he's still hanging.

"Whoa, that was funny do it again," said Spyro.

"Don't you have someplace to go?" Jake asked.

"Yeah the Samoan Run," Spyro asked, "How about this, I get you down then we go together, deal?"

"Yeah, okay fine," Jake replied, glaring at him, "If you can magically get me down, I'll go with you with this…this…"

"Samoan Run," Spyro said.

"Whatever, but if you can't, you turn around, walk away and never come back ever!" Jake finished.

"You swear?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"Pinky swear?" Spyro held out his pinky finger.

"Yeah, sure, fine pinky swear," Jake replied, "But this is a human trap and you're just a dumb little dragon, so there's really no way that you're gonna be able to…" Spyro kicked the small stick. Jake gasped and screamed when he landed on the ground; he's now free.

"Okay, so what I'm thinking is we travel by day and not night, my bedtime is hour after sunset…" Spyro stopped and sniffed something; and it's a bad sense; he ran off, "Run!"

"And good riddance!" Jake yelled, very mad. Jake stopped and began to sniff. Behind him, Ash ran and hid behind the tree, holding the spear. Ash is still thinking that killing a dragon is wrong, but he just lost two of his brothers. Ash walked towards Jake as he turned around.

"Ash? Ash you found me!" said Jake, but Ash didn't listen to Jake's language, "You wouldn't believe what a nightmare this has been," Ash walked closely, holding up his spear, "Ash? It's me, Jake!" Jake ran off, avoiding being killed. Ash chased after him, but got hit by the tree. Jake ran and jumped to the small river; he began to look around for someplace to hide until he found a small hole in the iceberg. Jake ran towards it and got in, hoping that Ash didn't follow. Jake sighed that Ash didn't follow, but without warning, he saw Ash on the roof, looking for Jake.

"Is he gone?" Spyro asked as Ash heard him, "I think he was going…" Jake hushed him and covered his mouth, still watching Ash. Ash kept looking around, until he ran off.

"Hello, I can't breathe!" Spyro yelled when Jake let's go, still shocked. Jake walked towards the dry place as Spyro followed. Jake couldn't believe it; he's been chased and hunted by his own brother.

"Why's he chasing me?" Jake asked, upset.

"That's what they do," Spyro answered.

"But it's not like him," said Jake.

"Yeah, well lucky for him, he didn't find us," Spyro smirked, "When I get in a fight, I go all crazy and I'm a raising ball of wild scales," Jake looks at him, "I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I've got some moves.

"Oh really," Jake said, sarcastically.

"Yep, this first one, well it's just a little thing I like to call the slasher," said Spyro, "And this one, I like to call, flying fury of death!"

"He's coming back!" Spyro panicked.

Spyro ran behind Jake, "Where?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Typical," he began to remove the rope around his leg.

Spyro chuckled, "Yeah, well the next time we run into that hunter…"

"There is no we," said Jake, "I'm not taking you to any Samoan Run."

"What?! But you pinky swore!" said Spyro.

"Yeah, well things change!" Jake snapped and walked off, "See you, kid."

Spyro needs to think of something quick, "Wait!" Jake stopped, "The truth is, I got separated from my mom. And with this hunter around…"

"Kid, I've got my own problems," said Jake.

"Come on, please," Spyro begged, "Can't we just go together? There's a lot of dragons, ton of fish and every night, we watch the lights touch the mountain."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Jake asked.

"There's lots of dragons and tons of fish," Spyro replied.

"No, you know where the lights touch the Earth?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's right on top of the mountain by the Samoan Run," said Spyro.

"You're kidding me," Jake thinks Spyro's joking.

"No, they're next door. I'll show you," said Spyro, "I promise I'll help you stay from every trap you walk into."

"I'm not gonna walk into any…" Jake fell down when the rope is caught on the rock, "…trap."

"Come on," Spyro broke the rope, "What do you say?"

"You sure you can take me where the lights touch the Earth?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Spyro answered.

Jake groaned, "If you slow me down…"

"I won't, I promise," said Spyro.

"Alright, we leave first thing tomorrow," said Jake as he lay down to get some sleep. Spyro sighed in relief because he's got someone with him. He walked closely to Jake's back and slept next to him. Jake looked at him, annoyed as he pushed Spyro away, "And keep this cuddly dragon stuff in minimum, okay kid?"

"My name's not kid, it's Spyro," said Spyro. Jake shook his head and lay back down. Spyro began to go to sleep, but he looked at Jake, "What's your name?" Jake groaned that he's stuck with Spyro for a while.

**Dang, Jake has to deal with it because he's has a lesson to learn. The next chapter will be a song that's one of my favorites.**


	6. On My Way

**Now here's the chapter where one of my favorite songs are.**

That morning, Lifty and Shifty yawned from their sleep. "Good day," Shifty greeted.

"How's is going?" Lifty asked.

"Beauty," said Shifty, "Well we got a lot to get done, you wanna get started?"

"Yeah, just give me one second," said Lifty as he began to get his bones un-stiff, "Can you help me crack here?"

"Okay," Shifty hit Lifty's back, "You ready now?"

"One moment, I just wanna do my dog facing forward," Lifty continued stretching.

"Oh, come on!" Shifty snapped, getting impatient.

"Okay," Lifty is finished.

"And go," Shifty said as he and Lifty began to eat some berries. Meanwhile, Ash walked slowly towards the cave, Where Jake was, but he's not alone. Yesterday, he met Aang and his friends and asked them if they can hunt down Jake and they agree. So, the gang is with Ash, but Ty Lee looks concerned.

"There's something about that dragon that I know, but I can't put my finger on it," said Ty Lee, as everyone but Ash agrees.

"Come on guys that walking handbag killed my brother, and you think we should help it?!" Ash snapped as Ty Lee looks hurt.

"Hey, she actually thinks there is a better way to stop it, and you should know," Mai explained, "Remember, you told us that you stopped a "clone wars" of Pokémon from happening by sacrificing yourself, so did Rai with that Dragon that was trying to kill you and Jake, but unlike you, he did not come back, if Jake was wiser, he wouldn't be dead, and we wouldn't be dragon hunting, just because YOU want revenge!" everyone catches off guard.

Aang tries to change the subject, "So, uh, do you know where to go to find those dragons?"

Toph had an idea, even the light bulb appeared over her head, "I got an idea."

Ty Lee stared at her, weird, "How did THAT get here?" she points at the light bulb and moves her hand through the space between Toph's head and the light bulb.

"Don't ask us, ask the cartoonist behind that, we don't know," Katara answered.

"So Toph, what's the idea?" Zuko asked.

"The dragon habitat is near the mountain," Toph explained, "There, we can find that dragon, but Ash, you might want to bring your Pokémon with; it could get ugly." Ash nodded and got out his Pokémon; Pikachu, Chimchar, Turtwig, Staravia, Glisicor and Buizel.

"You guys stay behind, because when the dragons runs out here, get him," Ash ordered as he and his Pokémon went inside. Meanwhile, Spyro looked at himself on the iceberg with funny shapes; he began to goof around as Jake rolled his eyes. Ash walked closely and is getting close. He ran out, but there's no sign of Jake. He and Spyro already left.

Outside, Spyro began to goof off as Jake had enough, "Hey, I've got a mountain to get to, come on kid."

"I told you before, my name's Spyro," said Spyro, "Say it with me, Spy-ro."

"You sure your mom didn't ditch you, Spy-ro?" Jake asked, mocking. Meanwhile, Shifty saw Ash, his Pokémon and the gang. Shifty gulped in fear, "Lifty…"

"Go away, I'm eating berries," said Lifty.

"Lifty…" Shifty said, shaking.

"Go away, you're breaking my concentration," said Lifty.

"We should star running, right now!" Shifty yelled as he ran off.

"I can't, I'm still digesting," said Lifty, "I'll get cramps." As the gang left, Ash looked up and saw Lifty. Lifty saw him as Ash stared in a stern look. Lifty screamed, "Oh no, he and the hunters are after us!" Lifty ran off, catching up to his brother, "Cramps!"

At the field, Jake and Spyro continued on their journey. "Actually, if you really want to know how me and my mom got separated, I was saving this for the Salmon Run, but I'll tell you," said Spyro as Jake looked at him, "It was probably the fifth or sixth the most coldest day in my entire life…"

"This sounds good, you can defiantly save it," said Jake.

"You think?" Spyro asked.

"Oh yeah, for you friends," Jake frowned.

"Oh, well, I have this other story…" Spyro said.

Jake interrupted him, "Tell you what, how about no talking."

"Okay, then I'll sing," said Spyro.

"Oh no," said Jake.

Spyro: _**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
**_

_**New friends and new places to see**_

"Will you stop singing Spyro?!" Jake snapped as he covered Spyro's mouth, but he's still singing._**  
**_

_**With blue skies ahead yes  
**_

_**I'm on my way**_

Jake placed Spyro in the log, but he kept singing; Jake groaned._**  
**_

_**And there's nowhere else  
**_

_**That I'd rather be**_

Jake and Spyro walked on as Spyro looked happy, but Jake is not. So, Spyro began to act like Jake. Jake looks annoyed and ran off as Spyro followed the suit.

MS: _**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
**_

_**And I'm loving every step I take  
**_

_**With the sun beating down yes  
**_

_**I'm on my way  
**_

_**And I can't keep this smile off my face**_

Later, Jake began to eat some berried, but he's having trouble of picking them with his claws. Spyro jumped on Jake's head and ate the berries. Jake got Spyro off and drew a line, telling Spyro to stay off of his side. Spyro drew a circle and sat next to Jake, smiling. Jake is getting annoyed. In the forest, Jake sat there while Spyro is telling a story to Bambi, Thumper, Flower, the Gama Brothers and the Pokémon. Jake got up and carried Spyro telling him it's time to go.

_**'Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again  
**_

_**No matter what the distance between  
**_

_**And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
**_

_**Oh it really lifts my heart**_

They continued on to the flower field as Spyro ran around having fun. Jake was all covered by the flowers and sneezed, making the flowers to fly off. That night, Spyro began to sneak quietly towards Jake, hoping that he's asleep. This is Spyro's chance to sleep next to Jake. But Jake got up and walked to the different spot and a few inches away from Spyro.

_**So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
**_

_**New friends and new places to see  
**_

_**And to sleep under the stars  
**_

_**Who could ask for more?  
**_

_**With the moon keeping watch over me**_

During the rain, Jake walked on the muddy ground, leaving tracks as Spyro walked on the tracks. By the ledge of the hill, Spyro walked towards the ledge and felt strong wind. Jake felt it and joined with Spyro, until the wind stop.

_**Not the snow, not the rain  
**_

_**Can change my mind  
**_

_**The sun will come out, wait and see  
**_

_**And the feeling of the wind in your face  
**_

_**Can lift your heart  
**_

_**Oh there's nowhere I would rather be**_

They tumbled toward the mud. Spyro got up and laughed at Jake, which made him look like a rock star. Jake smirked and made Spyro looking silly. Jake laughed as he ran off as Spyro followed.

_**'Cause I'm on my way now-  
**_

_**Well and truly  
**_

_**I'm on my way now**_

"Hey, hold on!" Lifty called as he and Shifty ran towards the dragons, "How's it going Dragon boy?"

"And…smallish dragon," Shifty said looking at Spyro.

"Wow, I didn't know you have a brother, he's cute," Lifty ruffled Spyro's head, "Okay, there's these hunters following us and we were thinking if we can just hang out with you guys. It'll be fun and if the hunters catch up…"

"You can fry them," Shifty finished.

"We lost the hunter back under the glacier," said Spyro.

"So you don't think he and the other hunters follow those?" Lifty asked as he and the others saw fresh tracks, "They are quite nice."

"I've got an idea," said Jake.

"Okay, this is really weird," said Spyro as he rode Mammothmon.

"Get out, I'm driving!" said Shifty, riding on another Mammothmon.

"When can I have a turn?" Lifty asked.

"It's not as easy as it looks," said Shifty, "Just watch what I'll do."

"Let's get a back seat or something, I look like you hunted me," said Lifty.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
**_

_**And I just can't wait to be there  
**_

_**With blue skies ahead yes  
**_

_**I'm on my way  
**_

_**And nothing but good times to share**_

So tell everybody I'm on my way

_**And I just can't wait to be home  
**_

_**With the sun beating down yes  
**_

_**I'm on my way  
**_

_**And nothing but good times to show  
**_

_**I'm on my way**_Spyro: _**Yes, I'm on my way**_

Later that night, Mammothmon looked annoyed as Spyro telling Jake of what happen, but Jake covered his mouth, "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Whoa, look," Spyro said, looking at the lights, "The night rainbow, you can see the spirits from here."

"You know about the great spirits?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, my grand-mother is up there and my grand-dad," Spyro replied, "Mom says the spirits make all the magical changes in the world. Like how the leaves change color, the moon changes shape or tadpole change into frogs."

"Yeah, I get it," said Jake, looking upset, "You know for a change, maybe they can just leave things alone."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"My brother's a spirit," Jake answered, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"You have a brother up there?" Spyro asked, "What happen to him?"

"He was killed by a dra…" Jake stopped, not telling Spyro of what happen, "…by DarkTyrannomon."

Spyro walked towards him, "What's your brother's name?"

"Raimundo," Jake replied.

Spyro looked up at the lights, "Thanks Raimundo, if it wasn't for you I would have never met Jake," Spyro snuggled against Jake's chest, "I always wanted a brother." Jake doesn't mind this time as he looked up at the sky while riding on Mammothmon. Up on the hill, Gryphonmon kept a close eye on Jake, hoping that Jake will know what he's done and follow his totem.

**Well, it looks like Jake is starting to bond with Spyro, as a brother. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Painting Of A Dragon

**Well, it looks like they're getting a little close to the location.**

That morning, Jake and Spyro along with Lifty and Shifty are still riding on Mammothmon. Jake and Spyro are still sleeping as Lifty and Shifty got bored and played a game. "So, you wanna play I spy?" Lifty asked.

"Alright, I'll go first," said Shifty, "I spy something green."

"Tree?" Lifty asked as Shifty groaned, "My turn?"

"Yeah," Shifty nodded.

"I spy something tall,"

"Tree, I spy something with bar,"

"Tree. Okay, I spy something a vertical log,"

"Tree; I spy something…"

"Tree; my turn…"

"Tree,"

"No, I didn't…"

"It counts,"

"I didn't spy anything,"

"It counts!"

"Okay," Lifty turned away, "Tree," Shifty groaned. Meanwhile, Jake is still sleeping on the tusk of Mammothmon until Spyro slept on Jake's head; he chuckled, "Spyro, come on; Spyro wake up."

"Two more months mom," said Spyro, sleeping until he woke up.

"So, where are we?" Jake asked, smiling. Spyro looked around, but he doesn't recognize these places; they went the wrong way! Jake asked him again, "Well, which way?"

"Uh…I think it's that way," Spyro replied.

"You think or you know?" Jake asked.

"That way?" Spyro chuckled nervously.

Jake groaned that he went the wrong way with Spyro, "Why wasn't I turned into a Totodile? Come on," Jake jumped off the tusk.

"Hey, riding Mammothmon was your idea!" Spyro exclaimed, "Thanks for the ride guys, see ya," he followed Jake, "Lucky for you, I haven't lost worse then this before. Last summer, I was digging the roots with Cynder…"

"Enough with the stories!" Jake snapped, "I don't care about the time you and Slider found the world's biggest pine cone!"

"First of all, her name's Cynder; not Slider!" Spyro yelled, "Second, it wasn't a pine cone; it was a pine nut and it was huge, bigger than your fat head!"

"Uh oh, our big guardian dragon leaving," said Lifty, watching them leave.

"Yeah, we better follow them," said Shifty; he and Lifty tried to get off, but it's no use, "I can't get off!"

"Me neither," said Lifty, "Okay you guys; I guess we'll catch up those guys later."

"Good trip," said Shifty.

"You know, I was thinking now it might be a really good time for me to drive," said Lifty.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride," said Shifty.

"Okay…wee…" Lifty mumbled. Back with Jake and Spyro, they kept walking, but this is not going friendly. "I'm sorry we're lost okay?" Spyro asked, "Even though it's pretty much your fault."

"My fault?!" Jake asked, angry, "That's it…"

"Just remember, if it weren't for me you'd still be hanging upside down right now," said Spyro.

"Better then being stuck in the middle of nowhere with you and your blabbering mouth," said Jake, "I'm lost, I can't find my mommy, will you take me to the Salmon Run? Why don't you just grow up?"

"Fine, then I'll just go on my own then!" Spyro yelled.

"Fine, go ahead!" Jake yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Spyro walked off, leaving Jake alone. Jake watched him leave, still glaring at him, but he shook his head knowing that a little dragon like Spyro can't walk on his own, so he followed him. Spyro is a little upset, but he sniffed something as he walked off.

"Spyro?" Jake called, until he found him, but he found something else. What they saw is the pictures of all the magical creatures, Pokemon and Digimon all over the large rocks. Jake looked at the hand prints of a human; he pressed his dragon hand on it like he's still wants to be a man, but he's still a dragon. Jake continued looking at the painting of the animals, like what he saw in the lights. Jake stopped and gasped a little of what he saw; it's a painting of a dragon fighting a human, holding a spear. Jake looked at the dragon painting with a stern look. Was the painting telling him something? Was Ash right that killing a dragon is wrong? All of the questions are asking him in his mind as Spyro looked at it and ran behind him, scared.

"Those monsters are really scary," said Spyro, "Especially with those sticks." Jake looked at him and back to the painting of a human. Jake wondered if what this painting is telling him. "Come on, let's go," Jake said to Spyro. Later on, Spyro is on Jake's back as Jake walked on.

"So, you recognize anything yet?" Jake asked, "Or maybe you can't see from my fat head," he and Spyro laughed, "Do you really think I have a fat head?"

"Well, if you hunch your shoulders a little, it wouldn't seem so big," said Spyro.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Jake began to act like a horse as Spyro laughed, until they heard something. It's none other than two Nidokings.

"Hey, maybe these two can help," said Spyro, as the Nidokings fight.

"Hey, I think she's looking at us," said Nidoking #2, "Hello sweetie." Nidoqueen looked at them, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, she's checking me out," said Nidoking #1.

"No, come on you nitwit are you out of your head?" Nidoking #2 asked, "She's looking at me.

"Yeah right, like she's looking at your ugly mug," said Nidoking #1.

"It's go time!"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, bring it on!"

"Hey, excuse me!" Jake called.

"What do you want?" Nidoking shouted, as they all heard his echo, "What is that?"

"Just a minute dragon," said Nidoking #2, "Hey shut up!" they heard his echo, "No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" Nidoking #1 shouted when they heard an echo, again.

"Hey, will you shut up?!" Nidoking #2 asked, when they heard another echo, _**"JUST SHUT UP!!"**_

Spyro chuckled, "I think their horns are screwed on too tight," Spyro began to sniff and got off of Jake, "Hey, wait a second, I know this place."

"You do?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, the Salmon Run's not far," said Spyro as Jake followed, "We just have to go through here," Spyro pointed at a dangerous kind of location, where the steam pops up; it's like a waste land. Jake stared at it then at Spyro, thinking that he's kidding, but he's not.

"What?" Spyro asked.

**Looks like these two will have to cross at this location. Also, they're going to find trouble.**


	8. Hunter Chase

**Well, they're going to find some trouble.**

At this dangerous place, Jake followed Spyro with caution. "Hey, you sure you know where you're going?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, follow me," said Spyro. Jake is still cautious, looking around; he got startled when the ground cracked and the steam got out. But what he didn't know is that Gryphonmon is following him.

"Spyro, where are you?" Jake asked, looking for Spyro. Suddenly, Spyro came out and jumped on Jake's back. Jake screamed and fell on the side of the log. Spyro laughed as Jake glared at him, "Don't do that!"

"I scared you, didn't I," said Spyro laughing.

"There's scared and then there's surprise," said Jake.

"And you were both," Spyro laughed, "Whoa…" he looked at the scary looking rock. Jake smirked at him that it's time for revenge by scaring Spyro. He began to roar, scaring Spyro back.

Spyro smirked, "Nice try; you've got a little spit right there. Jake wiped the spit off of his chin as Spyro gasped, "Jake…"

"You're not getting me this time," Jake smirked.

"No Jake, look out!" Spyro shouted. Suddenly, the water flew out of nowhere and wrapped in around Jake. Jake screamed and looked at someone; it was Ash, his Pokemon and the gang as Aang and Katara use water-bending to hold him down. He can see the anger is Ash's eyes, "No…"

Spyro ran off, "Come on, get out of that water!" What he didn't know is that Ty Lee and Mai is chasing him. Ash got out the knife and screamed to finish him off. Without warning, Jake got out of the water grip and roared; he pressed the ground really hard to let the steam out. Ash fell back as Jake ran away. Ash and the others chased after them. Jake ran towards the log, but there's no sign of Spyro.

"Jake, where are you?" Spyro called, looking for Jake. Suddenly, Spyro saw the shadow, thinking it's one of the hunters; he ran, until Jake picked him up. He began to avoid the steam and the attacks. Finally they made it on the log, but he walked slowly, holding Spyro; he looked down at the water.

"Jake!" Spyro yelled as Jake saw Ash and the group. Sokka used his boomerang and slammed in under the log, moving it. Jake lost his balance, but he's still on the log and still holding Jake. He threw Spyro to the other side. Sokka moved the log off. Jake screamed when Aang shot an air-ball at him, sending him flying and landed on the other side with Spyro.

"_**NO!!"**_ Ash yelled and began to pace around.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked, "We gotta get out of here!" Jake just stood there as Ash threw a rock and fell on his knees. Jake sighed and walked off. Ash looked at Jake's totem and clutched it, hoping that Jake will be avenged. Without warning, Ash jumped in a huge leap as Jake watched in horror as Ash used the knife on the log. Ash began to climb while Jake stared at him. All of a suddenly, the log is about to fall. Jake tried to help, but the log is too heavy. So, the log fell, taking Jake with it. The gang and his Pokemon watched in horror, but they saw Ash holding the log and sighed of his failure.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara helped Ash out of the water, but he looks mad, "How did he get away?!"

Toph, who got shocked thanks to Pikachu, who thought it, was Jake, "Well, there's three things that went wrong, 1. Your yellow rat shocked me with its Thunder attack, 2. after Pikachu electrocuted me, the rock I was holding up broke the ice, trapping the Dragon, and letting it run away, and finally: when Mai tried to slice the Dragon with her Knives, that little dragon escaped and bit Ty lee's hand," she then points to Ty Lee being healed by Katara, with a bite mark on her hand, "Then when Snozzles threw his Boomerang, he knocked the log off, Twinkle Toes shot a air-ball at them, and accidently sent them to the other side of the lake: so the reason is that Pikachu caused this whole mess!"

Pikachu looked surprised and said in English, "Hey, if you could listen more often, you could see that is Jake, but even the Avatar, who his connected to the Spirit world, didn't see it, so it's your fault that you guys almost killed him, not that Dragon!", every one in the Gang looked confused, they looked at each other with weird looks.

"Pikachu, you know we can't understand you, right?" Ty Lee asked. Pikachu slapped his hand on his forehead and draws a picture of a mountain where the lights touch the Earth and points to it.

"Oh, I get it, those dragons are trying to go to the Mountain, where the spirits come to visit, and they must be trying to talk to the dead or something," said Aang.

Ash looks at him, "You've got to be kidding."

"Hey, I met a dragon in the spirit world and can talk to me easy, so it must be the same thing," said Aang. Ash now gets it and hopes that he can get the dragon.

**Well, the next chapter is another song that's one of my favorites. And Dragonboy, the next time you give me a suggestion, don't give me too many. You know it gives me a headache!**


	9. Welcome

**Here's another song and where Jake meets more dragons. And this song is really about the family you're with.**

Back with Jake and Spyro, they continued on after they escaped from Ash and the gang. "Why do they hate us Jake?" Spyro asked, wonder why these hunters always hunt them.

"We're dragons," Sake replied.

"So?" Spyro asked.

"So, you know how they are; they're killers," Jake explained.

"Wait a minute, who's the killer?" Spyro asked, upset.

"Dragons," Jake answered.

"What, which dragons? I'm not like that and you're not like that," said Spyro.

"Well, not all dragons; I mean you're okay," said Jake, "Most dragons use to attack the human."

"But Jake, he and these hunters attacked us," said Spyro.

"You know, you're just a little dragon," said Jake, "When you're older, you'll understand."

"Fish!" said Wingull as he flew past them flew past them.

"We made it, we're here, come on!" Spyro smiled and ran off.

"What? Spyro…" Jake saw a whole flock of Wingulls flying past them. Jake backed away as they kept flying past him; he then, fell into the water and got on something, but what he grabbed on is Red Eyes Black Dragon, holding a fish. Jake backed away until he saw another blue dragon with icicles, staring straight at him. Jake got freaked out and saw a purple dragon, eating the fish. Jake let out a loud scream as the dragons stared at him; he stopped screaming.

"Hey, you're stirring up the water, dude," said the red dragon, Breaker.

"Yeah, try not to scare off the fish there, buddy," said the purple dragon, Shelby as Jake got confused.

"Shelby!" Spyro called.

"Hey Spyro, come here," Shelby said as Spyro hugged her, "Look at you."

"Shelby, have you seen my mom yet?" Spyro asked.

"No as a matter of fact, I haven't seen her," Shelby replied.

"Me and my friend Jake would be here," said Spyro, looking at Jake.

Shelby stared at Jake, "He's with you?"

"Hi…" Jake said, nervous.

"I've never seen you at the run before," said Shelby, "Where are you from?" Jake tried to explain, but he's still nervous

"See Jake, there's the mountain just like I promised," said Spyro, showing the mountain, "The lights shows at the top every night. It's gotta be a lot harder up there than riding these Mammothmon."

"Mammothmon?" Shelby asked, eyeing on Jake "That's kind of weird."

"Yeah, he does a lot of weird stuff," said Spyro, "Like the way he drinks water from the leaf. He never sharpens his claws; he flown before."

"Spyro," Jake ran towards Spyro and covers Spyro's mouth, "Can I talk to you for? Excuse us."

"He's kind of jumpy," said Shelby as she watched Jake and Spyro leave.

Jake put Spyro down, "Okay, Spyro I…I gotta get going."

"Well, when you come back…" said Spyro.

"I…I won't be coming back," said Jake, sad.

"What? Why not?" Spyro asked.

"Because…well it's hard to explain," Jake doesn't want to hurt Spyro's feelings because he must get to the mountain.

"You're leaving?" Shelby asked.

Jake jumped, "No…I mean yes…it's just that I…I don't belong here."

"Don't belong here?" Shelby asked, but smiled, "Every dragon belongs here. Come on buddy, let's have some fun." Shelby and the dragons walked as Jake ran; he saw more dragons, jumped into the water. Shelby nudged Jake, smiling as he and Spyro walked on, Later, the little dragons, Cynder and Flame jumped off the tree. Spyro followed and told Jake to come on.

_**Everyone's invited this is how we live**_

_**We're all here for each other**_

_**Happy to give**_

_**All we have we share  
**_

_**And all of us we care, so come on**_

Spyro then showed Jake the Salmon Run, where all the fish jumped from the waterfalls and more dragons began to catch them. Shelby, Breaker and Jose ran to join with the other dragons. Jake followed them as he watched Salamance and Flygon capturing the fish. Meanwhile, a dragon Digimon, Veedramon was building a fish tower. Suddenly, Jake knocked them over by accident and he tried to get the fish as Veedramon watched. Jake fell into the water, capturing the fish. Veedramon and Spyro looked at him as he got the fish, but what he caught was a stick. Veedramon and Spyro laughed.

_**Welcome to our family time  
**_

_**Welcome to our brotherly time  
**_

_**We're happy giving and taking to the  
**_

_**Friends we're making  
**_

_**There's nothing we won't do**_

Welcome to our family time

_**Welcome to our happy to be time  
**_

_**This is our festival, you know and best of all  
**_

_**We're happy to share it all**_

Some of the little dragons and dragon Digimon are playing in the water, while some carried the fish, but Flame carried a lot of fish. J3 hopped on the rock, where his sister, Stacy is. He placed the fish on her and she laughed as she and her brother played. Spyro and Jake approached the water as Spyro grabbed the fish with his mouth. Jake did the same, but nothing.

_**There's a bond between us, nobody can explain  
**_

_**It's a celebration of life, and seeing friends again  
**_

_**I'd be there for you  
**_

_**I know you'd be there for me too...  
**_

_**So come on**_

Dracomon, Veemon and Cynder jumped into the water as is began to rain fish and more dragons began to catch some. Jake watched Breaker and a light purple dragon, Serenity slid down the waterslide. Spyro smirked and tackled Jake and they slid down. Jake is having fun and they fell into the water.

_**Welcome to our family time  
**_

_**Welcome to our brotherly time  
**_

_**We're happy giving and taking to the  
**_

_**Friends we're making  
**_

_**There's nothing we won't do**_

Welcome to our family time

_**Welcome to our happy to be time  
**_

_**This is our festival, you know and best of all  
**_

_**We're happy to share it all**_

Serenity picked up the flower, smiling. A purple dragon with dark, blue spikes named Hinata looked at the water as a reddish-orange dragon with yellow spikes named Naruto carried the fish. Hinata turned as Naruto handed her the fish; she smiled. More of the dragons are telling stories of goofing off.

_**Remembering loved ones departed  
**_

_**Someone dear to your heart  
**_

_**Finding love, and planning a future  
**_

_**Telling stories and laughing with friends  
**_

_**Precious moments you'll never forget**_

Jake dived underwater and watched the dragons swimming to catch the fish. Jake swam and broke the surface; he smiled as he watched all the dragons enjoying themselves like family and watched a flock of Wingulls.

_**This has to be the most beautiful  
**_

_**The most peaceful place I've ever been to  
**_

_**It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
**_

_**When I think of how far I've come,  
**_

_**I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
**_

_**In them I see family  
**_

_**I see the way we used to be**_

_**Come on…**_

He turned around and saw more of the fish and he turned to the right and saw more dragons going after them. Jake got out of the way and went back underwater while the dragons kept getting the fish. Jake saw the fish swimming in his way; he smirked and began to chase it. He kept chasing it, until he fell into the waterfall, but he slid on the rock send him and the fish flying as all of the dragons watched and Spyro ate another fish.

_**Welcome to our family time  
**_

_**Welcome to our brotherly time  
**_

_**We're happy giving and taking to the  
**_

_**Friends we're making  
**_

_**There's nothing we won't do**_

Welcome to our family time

_**Welcome to our happy to be time  
**_

_**This is our festival, you know and best of all  
**_

_**We're happy to share it all**_

We're here to share it all

Jake landed on the water and catches Spyro and the fish. Jake and Spyro laughed along with the other dragons. Later that evening, all the dragons gathered around to began to tell stories of what happened.

"Alright settle down everyone," said Shelby, "I'll go first; the most interesting thing that happen to me this year…oh listen to this; let's say I finally knocked down a tree that's blocking the view of my cave. Now I've got a family of chipmunks living in my cave," she laughed as she saw the chipmunks; Alvin, Simon and Theodore glared at her, "Alright who's next?" Shelby threw the fish at Serenity.

Serenity caught it, "This year, I lost my dear husband Dragun."

"Quit telling everyone I'm dead!" Dragun snapped.

"Sometimes, I can hear his voice," Serenity began to cry as she threw the fish.

"I getting the next one," Spyro said to Jake. Meanwhile, Veedramon held the fish and began to tell his story in a different language that they can't understand. Volteer, Terrador and Luster stared at him as he laughed as he threw the fish.

"This is it," Spyro began to catch it, but he missed.

"I guess it's our turn," said Naruto, smiling at Hinata, "This is the year I met the most gorgeous…"

"No, you're gorgeous," said Hinata.

"You're gorgeous-er," said Naruto.

"Get a cave!" Shelby shouted as she hugged her dragon boyfriend, Jose.

"If only Dragun was alive," said Serenity.

"I told you woman, I'm right here!" Dragun yelled.

"I love you, buttercup," Naruto hugged Hinata as he threw the fish. Spyro tried to catch it, but Jake caught it.

"Here you go," Jake handed the fish to him.

"You gotta tell, Jake," Spyro sighed.

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"That's right Jake," said Jose, "You caught it, you tell it."

"Didn't play this game when you were little?" Spyro asked. Jake looked at him and the other dragons as they begged for him to tell his story. "Okay, alright, you wanna know what I did this year?" Jake asked, "I went on the longest, hardest, most exhausting journey I've ever been on with the biggest pain in the neck I've ever met," Spyro looked upset, but Jake gave him a noogie, "What do expect from a little brother?" he handed him the fish, "Okay buddy, your turn."

"Let's hear it Spyro," said Shelby.

"Okay, here we go," Spyro cleared his throat, "This year, I watched my mom in a life and death struggle against all odds battling the most fear monster in the face of the Earth. Okay, who's next?"

"Wait a minute, I think we all wanna hear the rest of that one, Spyro," said Shelby.

"I thought you might say that," Spyro smirked and began his story, "It was probably the fifth or sixth of the most coldest day in my entire life. Me and mom were eating fish, having a great time when all of a sudden, she pushes me into the bushes and be real quiet. She says, 'I smell something" so I started sniffing," he sniffed the air, "There's something in the woods running right towards us getting closer and closer," Stacy hid behind Shelby.

Jake smiled as Spyro continues, "And then, out in the trees jumps a hunter!" Jake looked at him, confused as the other dragons looked scared while he continues, "And now, there's nowhere for mom to go. The monster has her backed up against the glacier."

Jake now remembered that the monster was him and Maleficent is Spyro's mother! Spyro kept going, "The monster attack, but mom's too quick for him and before he can do it again, she stands up real big and yells, 'go away!' Then mom smells more of them, there's a whole pack of them, right at her," Jake remembers that he told Raimundo that she's right behind him, but they didn't know that Spyro is in the bushes, "So she runs out to stop them before they could get to me and all around her, poking her with sticks! The whole thing broke and fell into the water! There was ice everywhere; she couldn't hold her breath any longer before…POW! Bursts out of the water; I've never been so scared in my life."

Jake began to panic when he listened, he remembers when he was a human that he fought against Maleficent and he killed her, Maleficent; Spyro's mother. Jake now knows what he has done.

"Whoa a glacier?" Shelby asked, "I've never seen anything like that. Ca you imagine?"

Jake breathed fast, of what happen. "Jake, what's the matter?" Spyro asked; Jake didn't listen as he backed away against Shelby.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Shelby asked, but Jake didn't answer, he ran off, "Where are you going?"

"That's how we got separated, but right after that I met Jake," Spyro looked around to find Jake, but he left, "Jake?"

Meanwhile, Jake ran through the woods and stopped near the ledge. He saw the lights up on the mountain and looked at the dragons. Jake paced around from what he has done; he killed Spyro's mother. Jake now knows that he had done something wrong, just like Tsunade said.

**Uh oh, now that Jake knows what he did; this won't be pretty.**


	10. No Way Out

**I'm going to hate myself of doing this chapter once Jake tells Spyro; you might cry on this chapter.**

That morning, Jake lay down, very upset from Spyro's story, but what he didn't notice is that Spyro is sneaking up towards him. He let out a roar and jumped on Jake, but this time he didn't jump, "Scared you again, huh?" he laughed.

Jake chuckled a little, "Yeah…"

"Where have you been?" Spyro asked, "You look horrible. Mom says when you eat too much fish, you should lie down."

"Spyro…there's something I…" Jake said, "You know that story you told me last night?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied.

"Well, I have a story to tell you," said Jake.

"Really, what's it about?" Spyro asked.

"Well, it's kind about a man and kind about a dragon, but mostly it's about a monster," Jake began his story as Spyro listens.

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
**_

_**But there's nothing I can say to change  
**_

_**The things I've done**_

_**I do anything within my power**_

_**I give anything I got**_

_**But the path I seek is hidden from me now**_

"Spyro…I did something very wrong," said Jake, looking down sadly.

_**Brother dragon, I let you down**_

Spyro backed away, scared, "I don't like this story."

_**You trust in me**_

_**Believe in me**_

_**And I let you down**_

Jake looked at him, "Your mother's not coming…"

_**Of all the things I hid from you  
**_

_**I cannot hide the shame**_

Spyro backed away as a tear came out of his eye, "No…no…" he ran away from Jake.

"Spyro!" Jake called, but Spyro didn't listen

_**And I pray someone, something will come  
**_

_**To take away the pain**_

Spyro ran through the snowy ground, away from Jake. Jake began to look for him while Spyro began to climb up to the tree; he began to cry that his mother is gone and he's all alone.

_**There's no way out of this dark place  
**_

_**No hope, no future  
**_

_**I know I can't be free  
**_

_**But I can't see another way  
**_

_**I can't face another day**_

"Spyro!" Jake called looking for him, "Spyro, I wish I could…if there was someway…I give anything…" Spyro looked at him in the tree, not saying anything. Jake kept looking for him, but failed; he looked at his dragon track on the snow, but he made a hand print, "I'm sorry Spyro…I'm so sorry," he began to leave by walking towards the mountain. Spyro climbed down on the ground, watching Jake and he's now sad that he's alone.

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang are gathered around the fir to keep themselves warm. Zuko tried his best to fire bend, but the cold wind is too strong. They all shivered as the fire died.

"Sorry, guys," said Zuko, shivering.

"You did your best Zuko," said Aang. Ash looked up, sadly, "I'm sorry Jake, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I need help," suddenly, he turned around saw Gryphonmon, staring at him; he flew past Ash, telling him to follow him.

"Raimundo?" Ash asked and he decided to follow it along with the gang.

**I feel like I'm going to cry.**


	11. Jake Becomes A Man

**Well, you might cry in this chapter, but not for sadness just tears of joy. **

Back at the forest, where is full of snow, Lifty and Shifty walked, but Lifty is not too happy with Shifty. Lifty had his ear injured and he's not looking at his brother. "Look, I am sorry," Shifty tried to apologize.

"If I was driving, this never would have happen!" said Lifty, very mad, "You never let me drive, you never let me to do anything."

"Hey, I said I was sorry; let it go," said Shifty.

"I can't believe you totaled Mammothmon!" Lifty snapped.

"Come on, that mountain came out of nowhere," said Shifty.

"I'm afraid I cannot, except your apology," said Lifty.

"It's in that blind spot," said Shifty.

"Hey look" Lifty said, seeing Spyro, "It's that little dragon," hr and Shifty noticed that he's upset, "Something bugging him."

"What's wrong smallish dragon?" Shifty asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Spyro replied, sniffing.

"Oh good, now where were we?" Lifty asked glaring at his brother, "Oh yeah, you're a big, selfish, reckless raccoon and you're never going to change!"

"What?" Shifty asked, shocked.

"I'm fed up with it," said Lifty walked next to Spyro, "From now on, he's my new brother!"

"You can't do that!" Shifty yelled.

"Sorry, you've been replaced with my dear brother…" Lifty stopped, "I forgot your name, what's your name?"

"I don't want anymore brothers!" Spyro shoved Lifty away, very upset and sad.

"See, he's had enough for you too!" Lifty yelled at Shifty.

"Come on, I promise I'll change," said Shifty.

"You'll never change!" Lifty snapped, turning away, "Being a brother means nothing to you."

"Of course it does," said Shifty as Spyro listened.

"Yeah, like what?" Lifty asked.

"What about the time your feet froze in the pond, who sat with you all winter?" Shifty asked.

"You did?" Lifty asked.

"And who showed you where the good grazing is? I mean the real tender stuff, all cover in doo?" Shifty continues, "Now why did you think I did that? Because I…because I love…doo."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear what you said," said Lifty.

"I said, I love…doo," said Shifty.

"I love doo, too," said Lifty, sadly.

"Hey, I can change," said Shifty.

"Go away," said Lifty.

"Come on, I can change," Shifty said, nudging his shoulder.

"Go away, don't touch me," Lifty turned away.

"I can change," Shifty began to tickle Lifty's stomach, making him laugh. It looks like Lifty is happy as he got up.

"We'll see you later, smallish dragon," said Shifty.

"Yeah, good day," Lifty added. Spyro watched them leaving and looked at another direction, where Jake was. Spyro needs to make a choice weather he can accept Jake as a brother since his mother was killed, or stay away from him. He looks at the mountain, where Jake might be at.

Meanwhile, during a snowy storm, Jake climbed up to the mountain, very tired and hopefully he made it to find Raimundo. "Raimundo! Raimundo, are you there?" Jake asked, "Raimundo…please…I don't know what else to do," Jake looked up and saw an unfamiliar shape from the top, but he can't see it clearly due to the storm; he wondered if it was a winged Digimon.

"Raimundo?" Jake asked. As the shape began to clear, it jumped from the top and pulled off the hood; it was Ash! "Ash!" said Jake. Meanwhile, the gang stood on the sidelines as they're about to watch the fight.

"You're on your own Ash, this can only end badly!" said Ty Lee. Ash let out a scream as he ran towards Jake holding a spear.

"Raimundo please, change me back!" Jake yelled. Ash was about to stab Jake with his spear, Jake held him but his hand, struggling until he pushed Ash away. Jake began to run, but Ash grabbed his foot and climbed on his back. Jake roared, pushing Ash off of him and kicked him by accident. Jake ran, but he's trapped, "Where are you Raimundo?" Jake asked, looking for the spirit. Suddenly, Ash got on Jake's back and began to choke him with his stick. Jake struggles to get his brother off, but he didn't know what he's near the ledge. Without warning, Jake lost his balance and fell off, followed by Jake while the gang watched in horror. But Ash and Jake fell on the snow platform as Jake is knocked out. Ash got up as Jake began to wake up. Ash used his foot to see Jake's face, but he's still mad at the dragon, still alive.

"Ash…" Jake said, weakly as Ash got out the knife, "Ash please…" but Ash only hears his dragon language. As he is about to finish Jake off, he got tackled by Spyro!

Jake got up, "Spyro?" he saw Spyro, who just saved his life. Ash slowly got up, glaring at Spyro, but he's after Jake. He began to look for the spear, until he found it; he ran towards it. Spyro noticed that he's going for the spear and ran after it.

"No!" Jake yelled going after Ash as Spyro grabbed the spear with his mouth, while Ash chased him, "Leave him alone!" The gang climbed down to help while Spyro lost his balance and tripped over a small pile of snow, forcing him to let go of the spear. As Aang and his friends were about to help, they saw Gryphonmon flying towards them as his body began to shine. Ash picked it up in time. "Spyro!" Jake yelled, jumping towards Ash, but Ash held up his spear to kill Jake. Suddenly, the lights appeared as Jake screamed.

Meanwhile, Shelby and the dragons saw the lights back and the Salmon Run. Back at the mountain, Ash held up the spear, but he looked up and saw Gryphonmon, carrying Jake towards the ground. Ash along with Aang and his friends watched as the snow changed into grass with flowers; they saw the lights covering around Jake and now Jake's back to human!

"Holy cow hippo!" Aang and his friends screamed when they saw Jake with no clothes on. The girls covered their eyes; "Jake, can you cover up, please?" Aang asked, looking away.

"Jake?" Ash asked, stunned. Jake looked at himself, knowing that he's a human as he saw Gryphonmon, changing back to Raimundo. Raimundo walked towards Ash; he smiled as he took Jake's totem off of Ash's spear.

"Raimundo?" Ash asked, as Raimundo, closed his mouth, took his coat and walked towards Jake. Ash dropped the spear, very shocked and confused that he was hunting Jake, his own brother. Raimundo smiled as he wrapped the coat around Jake, covering him. Suddenly, there was a little dragon sound coming from behind the rock; it was Spyro. Jake walked towards him as his brothers and the gang watched. Jake kneeled down as Spyro backed away, afraid.

"Spyro, don't be afraid," said Jake, "It's me." Spyro looked closely at him; he smiled and jumped in Jake's arms. Jake chuckled, hugging Spyro while Ash watched. Jake's smile faded as he looked at Spyro; he hugged the little dragon again, sniffing. Jake looked at Raimundo as he held out the totem of a dragon. Jake took it and stared at it for a while. Now that Jake's back to human, he can go home with Ash, but what about Spyro? Without his mother, Spyro will be all alone with no one to take care of him. Jake sighed, making his decision.

"He needs me," said Jake.

Ash looked at him for a bit, "You know, he did look better as a dragon." Raimundo smiled; very proud that Jake made the right choice and learned his lesson. Jake smiled a little, but he looked sad that he has to leave Ash and the village.

"But, Ash…" said Jake, worried.

"It's alright Jake," said Ash. Jake smiled as he put Spyro down to see him one last time as a human. Spyro looks at another direction as he saw someone very familiar to him. Aang and his friends saw the same, too.

Ash placed the totem around Jake's neck, "No matter what you choose, you will always be my little brother," Raimundo smiled as the magic is going to change Jake back to a dragon. Ash and Jake hugged as the magic changed him into a dragon.

"Did I say little?" Ash asked, staring at Jake that he's taller than him. Jake roared as he, Ash and Raimundo hugged, smiling. They saw Spyro, hugging his mother Maleficent. The brothers also saw Aang, happy to see the past Avatars, including Roku and the monks from 100 years ago. Katara and Sokka hugged their mother, who was killed from the Fire Nation. And Sokka is happy to see Yue as well. Raimundo walked past his brother, knowing that it was time to go. Maleficent, Raimundo and the other spirits began to run to join up with the other spirits as Raimundo changed back into Gryphonmon. Spyro, Aang, Sokka and Katara were sad that their loved ones have to leave. Jake, in his dragon form walked slowly next to Spyro.

Spyro saw him and smiled, "Jake!" Spyro tackled him, very happy. Ash and the others decided to play with the dragons now that everything is back to normal. Jake had finally learned his lesson and is going to stay with Spyro for now on.

Back at the village, everyone began to celebrate with people banging drums and dancing. Tsunade walked towards the wood, holding a torch as she handed it to Ash. He threw the torch at the pile of wood

"_My brother Jake went on to live with Spyro and the other dragons,"_ 30-year-old Ash narrated, _"He taught me that love is very powerful,"_ everyone cheered as Ash and Tsunade hugged, _"So, I passed my wisdom of his story to our people. The story of a boy who became a man by becoming a dragon."_ The people moved aside as Jake walked past them; he looked at Spyro, who is with Aang and his friends. Ash ruffled Jake's hair, smiling. Ash held Jake's wrist and placed his paw into the bowl of paint, then he placed his paw on the wall. Jake smiled that he's no longer a boy; he's now a man, but also a dragon. Tsunade smiled, very proud of Jake that he followed his totem. Ash played with Jake's dragon ears as Jake pushed him away playfully. Spyro pushed him playfully; Jake smiled and hugged Spyro as Ash ruffled Spyro's head.

_**Ooh, great spirits of all who lived before **_

_**Take our hands and lead us **_

_**Fill our hearts and souls with all you know **_

_**You know, you know, show **_

_**Show us that in your eyes **_

_**We are all the same **_

_**Brothers to each other**_

_**In this world, we remain**_

_**Truly brothers, all the same **_

_**Brothers, all the same **_

Gryphonmon, who is Raimundo, watched the whole thing and decided to leave for now on, but his spirit will live on and guide both Jake and Ash.

**Thank you so mush for reviewing this story. I'm sure everyone will be working on this someday.**


End file.
